Returning Strike
"Hey guys, I'd just thought I'd say that Supernova vehicles are pulling up through the main pathway. They'll be at the plaza in two. Lock and load, as this'll be a tough one." -Crow Summary Returning Strike takes place in October of 2018. Supernova forces assault one of Crimson's Eastern Safehouses, where Blackhole is being held. It switches between Crimson and Supernova operatives to increase variation. Transcript Beginning (Eris) Eris was tired of being mistreated. His higher-ups looked down upon him like a king does a peasant. His squadmates never failed to mention his small frame and that his codename wasn't even a real planet. It was as if no one had any amount of respect for him. He'd show those assholes though. He'd kill one of those Crimson operatives Nova was after, maybe even two. Then he'd uncover the location of more of there drones. His bosses wouldn't look down upon him any more. He'd be king. Yeah. He'd be a king. Minister Mr. Nazaren had been put in charge of the Beachhouse, one of the east coast facilities, with the purpose of locking up and interrogating people. Oh, and executing them. You can't forget that. He'd always been a volatile case. It's why he'd become a juggernaut. And while he was getting up there in years, and his wounds didn't heal so quickly anymore, he could still nail an enemy with his SAW machine gun from 150 meters away. In the head. Right between the eyes. However, he hadn't been expecting Supernova to track down Blackhole so... efficiently. Not to mention that this assault would have the attention of the FBI and their spy satellites. No matter. He'd make sure those Supernova fucks knew what happens too you when you mess with him and his men. After all, he'd worked with his comrades for years. Anyone who laid a finger on them would have one less finger to lay. He snapped out the bipod and slapped a new chain on. He pulled out a COG sight and slid it on to the picatinni rail. Minister strode over to one of the sliding glass doors and ripped it open. This place would be in flames soon, so it didn't matter any longer how well he treated the furniture. Minister placed the bipod on the wood rails and took a big breath before walking back in to bring some more 5.56 ammunition. His men were scrambling to load up their assault rifles and get anything of value, as well as beginning to light files on fire and scramble excess servers. After they beat back Supernova, they'd have an hour or two before the feds arrived to see what was going on. He'd teach those bastards a lesson. Every one of them. In his 56 years of life, he made sure his friends survived. He'd do it again. Blackhole Blackhole had been in this damn room for the past month. Oh well. At least they fed him decent food. However, if he didn't get out of here, he would never have decent food again. In front of him, a Crimson Operative was cleaning up a Raven Magnum, preparing to execute him. His body armor read "Aggressor". Probably his codename. What that Crimson fool hadn't realized was that Blackhole had already broken out of his handcuffs. He threw a dagger into Aggressor, and caught the Raven, blasting Aggressors head off. He threw in another magazine of .357 and blasted the light. Noticing Aggressor's Japanese Saber, Blackhole bent over to pick up the weapon, and twirled it in the air with precise movement. Hearing more shots than expected, a female operative came in running, ROG held high. The Crimson guard burst in, only to begin fumbling with her flashlight when she realized the light was broken. Too late. Blackhole caught them from behind and swung the saber broadly. It sliced through her flesh and smashed through her spine and neckbones, cleanly decapitating her. He sheathed it, before picking up two more Raven magazines and pocketing them. He peaked out of his confinement room and looked down the hallway. No more guards. Then he realized he heard gunshots. And explosions. Lots of them. That could mean three things. The government found out Crimson, an unknown enemy of Crimson found the place or... Nova came to recover him. "Please, to whatever god is out there, let me get out of this mess. Maybe you don't believe in killing, but I have a wife... and Crimson was stealing our rockets. I don't want to die." With saber in one hand and Raven in his other, he sprinted for the staircases. Eris The convoy of vans practically flew through the tight pathways leading up to the Crimson Safehouse. Their mission was simple. Recover Blackhole and eliminate all opposition. Take no prisoners, and recover all files and servers that were being contained there. Then the van in front of them exploded with a giant FWOOOM as it was hit with a THORN Rocket. .50 Cal and 5.56 machine guns rang out, mounted across different barricaded positions. With the convoy leader disabled, they would no longer be able to drive into the plaza. They only had two options. Either they could get out and risk getting mowed down, or they could pull out and call for backup. While the latter option was by ALL MEANS more appealing, Eris knew that it would take a while for them, and Nova wasn't the only one with reinforcements. He moved over to the door, tailed by one of his squadmates, Ceres, who silently followed him. He opened the door, only to be greeted by 5.56 fire, probably from an M249. He and Ceres ducked into the tree cover which surrounded both sides of the roads. For a second, rounds tore at the trees providing their only cover, but they quickly got in to deep for the gunners to track them. They had a chance. Now they just needed to use it. Minister As the first Nova van rolled into the plaza, Minister began to squeeze the trigger but stopped when a massive explosion tore through the first two vans and sent the third flying into the trees, blinding him with light. One of his men probably got there hands on the THORN from the Armory. The THORN was insanely powerful, being able to blast massive holes into non-military ships, quickly sinking them. Then it truly began. Nova operatives began exiting out of the vans, realizing they were a death trap. Huge waves of gunfire sprayed at the building, hundreds of rounds crashing into the Crimson complex. A rocket came flying from one of the Nova vans near the back, and a Paladin exploded in a ball of flame. Minister squeezed the trigger and let loose a maelstrom of AP 5.56, tearing through armor, flesh and the trees Nova was using for cover. Case after case was ejected from the right side of his M249, as well as bits and pieces of the dissembled links. He may not have hit anyone, but he certainly was keeping them pinned. However, as with any machine gun, you only have so much ammo. He had probably spent 100 rounds already. He'd have to reload in a minute. Until then, he'd just keep blasting. Ceres ''WHY THE FUCK DO I FUCKING DO THIS? ''was what coursed through Ceres's mind when she followed Eris out of the vehicle. Sure, she knew how to handle herself under basic pressure. She'd worked for Diamond Defense, a small security firm. However, this situation was by NO means what she had thought she was signing up for when she joined Nova's security task force. They were assaulting a criminal empire! Who in their right fucking mind does that? Was this even legal? Didn't matter. What did matter was not dying from all the crossfire. Likely somewhere around 100 guns were going on in a sympnony of death.Category:Operations